lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Kellas Enfirn
Summary Note: All statistics/items/powers/etc. should be from 4e PHB unless otherwise specified. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d4+1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 Vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d4 + 5 damage.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 Vs. AC; Hit: 1d4 + 9 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 Vs. Will; Hit: 1d4+5 damage, and slide the target up to 4 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 Vs. AC; Hit: 2d4 + 6 damage. +3 AC bonus until start of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 Vs. AC; 2d4 + 8 damage, and the target is slowed and grants combat advantage to you (save ends both). Miss: Half damage, and the target grants combat advantage to you until the end of your next turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Chaotic Evil |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=17 (+3) |Intelligence=12 (+1) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Bluff +8, Diplomacy +6, Insight +9, Intimidate +3, Perception +9, Stealth +13, Streetwise +13, Thievery +11 |Feats=Backstabber, Alertness, Defensive Mobility |Equipment=Dagger, Leather armor; Adventurer's kit; Shuriken (100); 19gp |Rituals=N/A}} Character Information Background Kellas wasn't always a homeless drifter. He had a family... once. Back when he lived with the rest of his clan in the Demon Wastes. Even then his life was a brutal struggle for survival, but at least it was done with others. Until one day in his early childhood, he was playing on the streets of Ashtakala when the crowd suddenly picked up and he lost sight of his parents. When the crowd cleared again, they were gone and he was alone. He managed to find his way home, but they weren't there either. He waited for days until he began to give in to starvation. Finally, determined not to die so easily, he made his way out into the street and picked a rotten leg of what must have been some diseased rodent off the stall of a nearby vendor. The vendor insisted that he pay, but instead he chose to run. He has been on the run ever since. On one fateful day the authorities and their minions were hot on his heels in a race through one of the more mystical parts of town. He had been caught stealing some rare arcane ingredients and had invoked the wrath of the authorities. He turned into an ally in his flight, but it was a dead end but for a glowing portal. Not one to look too close at a stroke of absurd luck, he leaped through the portal and appeared in Sharn, where he was once again on the run- this time for his ancestry. He finally settled down in the dark underbelly of the city where he could at least pretend to blend in while he managed a living off the misfortune of others. The rest, as they say, is history. Appearance He bears the customary fiery red skin of a tiefling and has two horns that start in a peak on his forehead before arcing back and up, following his bald peaked skull. His nose is flat and broad and he stands at only 5' 6". Nevertheless, he is fairly wiry and has solid gold eyes. His skin is heavily weathered and the skin on his hand is leathery and cracked in places though he only appears to be in his early adulthood. He seems to constantly be wearing a metal-studded black leather outfit adorned in places with dull bone buckles. A thick tail trails behind him, almost as long as he is tall. Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Chaotic Evil It's not so much that Kellas chooses to be evil. But through a lifetime of racism and mistrust, he has learned to distance himself from the suffering of his victims. He is on the paranoid side and is always watching out for the knife he knows will one day wind up in his back. A guilty conscience, perhaps? Hooks As far as he knows, his parents abandoned him to fend for himself on the streets when he was six. Surely that's not the whole story. He's done more than his fair share of petty thievery. Maybe an old lamp he stole and pawned off for a the price of a loaf of bread was really a priceless artifact and the owner is seeking revenge. Being a minority of 1 is a tough life. He'd likely go above and beyond if he found another Tiefling in Sharn or in the course of doing whatever contracts come up. Kicker Kellas is a drifter in Sharn. He was staying in an old abandoned part of the Cogs. When a bunch of thugs decided to make it their turf and demanded payment for "protection," Kellas opted to find a new place to stay. He's always been a petty thief and a wanderer, but now he's looking for something bigger... something that will allow him to retire for life in luxury. He's done with being poor and today is the day he's gonna break out and make something of himself. Equipment - 20 gp shuriken (100) - 20 gp thieves' tools -15 gp standard adventurer's kit Coins: 357 gp Encumbrance: 60.5lbs Normal Load: 130lbs Heavy Load: 260lbs Maximum Drag Load: 650lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 6 (6 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Tiefling (PHB) * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Goblin * Infernal Wrath racial power * Bloodhunt: +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes * Fire Resistance * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low light Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Rogue (PHB) * First Strike: '''At the start of an encounter, you have combat advan- tage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. * '''Rogue Tactics: Artful Dodger: You gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma modifier against opportunity attacks. * Rogue Weapon Talent: 'When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. * '''Sneak Attack: '+2d8 sneak attack damage (Backstabber feat) Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Backstabber * 2nd: Alertness * 4th: Defensive Mobility Background '''Poor (PH2): +2 Streetwise. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking cMoney +100 gp starting gold +312 gp leveling gold - 20 gp shuriken (100) - 20 gp thieves' tools -15 gp standard adventurer's kit 357 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. *2nd: +1 Sylvan Armor (n+1 package) *3rd: Bag of Holding (n+2 package) *4th: +2 Duelist's Weapon (n+4 package) XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: Total XP: 0 Changes * 2009/09/17: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * General: There is a lot of unnecessary whitespace on your page. Do you really need that much space between your racial features. * Summary: Infernal Wrath has been changed. Check the WotC website for the updated version. * Summary: Your second language isn't in your summary. * Math: Feel free to remove the "See template for assistance" notes. * Ability Scores: You don't add half your level to your ability scores, only to your ability checks. * Treasure: The "n" is the lower of the two levels, not the higher. For example, if you received an n+1 item in the process of gaining your first level, you would have gotten a level 2 item. Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Tiefling Category:LEB:Ashtakala Category:LEB:Demon Wastes